One In A Million: A Fabina Story
by Bhozz Writer
Summary: What I think would happen in the end of season 3 when Nina is back and there is an end of term prom. K to be safe :)


**One In A Million: A Fabina Story**

**AN: I don't own HOA or Fabina. This is my first story so be nice. **

*The day after the mystery of the reawakening is over*

**Fabian's POV**

It's gonna be prom tonight. But I'm not happy though, I might be the king last term but my queen is not here this term. She's an ocean away from me to take care of her gran, I respect her decision to stay though but what's the point of going to prom without my chosen one.

**Nina's POV**

I'm finally going back to England! I'm sure glad that gran is already well and she let me go back here, and finally I know how the chosen one and the osirian can be together without hurting anyone or getting into some sort of trouble. But mostly I'm excited that I'm going to see Fabian again.

**Amber's POV**

I'm glad that daddy let me go back to Anubis for Prom! He also let me go back there next term! I miss everyone especially Alfie. I wonder what mystery sibuna got into, I guess I miss a lot of things but hopefully not enough, I wonder what happened to the couples while I'm gone, well anyway I'm going to figure that out when I get there to know who ask who and who are the couples going to prom together. Time for a makeover!

**Mick's POV**

Finally I got over Mara. She's really a great girlfriend but it's better to Jerome, they do really look good together. I was sitting on a bench near Anubis house when Joy passed by. "Hey Joy!" I normally said "Mick I never knew your back!" she excitedly said. "So how is it been back there?" I ask pointing to Anubis House "Everything's good but we did see a different Fabian this term…he's more wild this term." she said "really…I never knew Fabian can be wild" I replied "Anyway…are you going back to Anubis this term?" she ask changing the subject "Yeah, my dad finally let me go back to be happy with my friends for the rest of my high school life." I happily said "good" she said "You know it's gonna be the end of this term right, so is there gonna be prom?" I ask "Yeah, you are invited you know, you are going back to this school and you are from this school before you moved to Australia." She said "so wanna go together?, as a date if that's alrght?" I ask "Yeah sure, Thank you!" she said happily.

*Prom night*

**Fabian's POV**

It's finally prom but I'm not going. Everybody from Anubis are going. Patricia's with Eddie…they got back together after Eddie kissed her in the school's hallway, Amber's back and is going with Alfie, Mara's going with Jerome as long as he behaves, Mick's back and ask Joy out and finally Joy is over me so she's going out with Mick, KT's going out with Benji from Isis House, Willow is going with Sven one of Benji's friend from Isis. And I'm all alone all night in my room.

**Nina's POV**

The plane landed and I'm on a cab going to Anubis. When I enter Anubis house everybody's not in their normal clothes. Their all in formal clothes and there's a few person I don't know so I ask them what's going on "What's going on guys?" I said when they look around and they screamed "Nina, Your back!" they all said except for some person I don't know and they hugged me. "you guys really miss me that much?" I ask them "yeah" everybody shout then Mara said "we even miss Amber and Mick" then I replied "I know that Mick's gone 'cause he's in Australia but I didn't know Amber'sgone." Then Patricia spoke "Amber's gone to Fashion school in New York a month after we got back here" she said "oh" I replied. A person at the back started talking "I think you guys forgot to introduce us. Hi I'm KT you must be Nina the other American one that they always talk about." "Hi" I said shaking her hand then joy said "by the way Nina this is Willow, Sven and Benjamin but you can call him Benji or Ben." Joy introduced "Hi I'm Nina from America" I said "I hate to interrupt our little reunion but we have to go to prom or we'll be late" Patricia said "bye Nina" they all said then Amber whispered to me "If you decide to come with us there's a dress for you in our old room and Fabian is in his room" then I said "Okay Amber, have fun you guys!" I joyfully said.

**Fabian's POV**

I'm lying on my bed holding Nina's locket and thinking about her then suddenly I hear her voice "So you just going to lie there in your until prom is over or you wanted to join me and have fun with our friends?" she ask "Nina?...Nina! Nina, your back I miss you so so so so so so so so so so so so much! You didn't know how much depressed I am when you said you're not coming back!" I came to her hugging her to death "What did you do while I'm gone, are you a good boy while I'm away?" she joked "well…I'm not that of a good boy this term." I replied "What did you do?" she ask kind of worried "well, I almost hurt Eddie when I found out that you and Eddie where having a summer relationship but Alfie got me before I hurt Eddie so it's okay." I shyly said scratching the back of my neck "where did you get that news that I'm having a summer relationship with Eddie during break?" she asked confused "Patricia broke on Eddie's laptop and found a message that you said you can't take it anymore so Patricia assumed that you weren't coming back "cause your guilty…Well it doesn't matter now. So how about I met you back here after we got dressed?" I said "yeah sure" she said and we go on our separate rooms and got dress. Gladly I still have that tux from last term.

**Nina's POV**

I went upstairs to my old room and I saw what Amber had me ready. I saw a cute white with little gold colored dress that fit me very well and I got ready. After fifteen minutes I came downstairs and see Fabian in the foyer. He got the same reaction that he had when he saw at our prom last term.

**Fabian's POV**

When Nina came down my jaw fell down. She's just so pretty and I'm very glad to be her boyfriend. "Shall we?" I ask offering my hand to her "we shall" she replied. We walk hand innn hand to school, when we entered the room, Anubis house and some from Isis house clapped. Just the Amber came up the stage "Presenting our former Prom King and Queen." She announced and everybody clapped and wwe went up the stage "so we need to anounce the prom king and queen this term so, the highest vote for prom king is….Jerome Clarke!" she exclaimed and they cheered while I put the crown on his head "And the highest vote for prom queen is….Mara Jaffrey !" everybody cheered again and Nina put the crown on Mara's head "Guy's can you please give room so our new and old prom king and queen can dance" Amber pleaded. When we got down the dance floor then My Perfect Day was played again "really this song again we always hear this everytime." She said "Well atleast we have our theme song." I replied "Well we're not the only one who has this theme song." She said looking at Jerome and Mara "Doo you know that you inspire me into writing a song?" I ask "Oh really, I've heard you play guitar but I never heard you sing or see you write a song." She said "well I did" I told her "let me hear it to know how great you are" she said "You came in unannounced I can never doubt the way I look at you it kinda makes me feel, like you are one in a million, my one in a million." I sang to her "great voice and amazing lyrics." She said "It's true you know?" I ask her "what's true?" she said "your one in a million." I told her then she kiss me and I kiss back and everybody cheered especially our housemates.


End file.
